Black blood
by Emi.Emo.43v3r
Summary: Before the Master took his memory with a fob watch he had a one night stand with a young pretty girl from Manchester England.


**Inspired by my awesome friend Tom and our love for Doctor Who! XD**

**I own none of it! Except Val and Andy :P Who are modeled after Tom and my inner time lord bad ass counterparts XD!**

**Summary:**

Before the Master took his memory with a fob watch he had a one night stand with a young pretty girl from Manchester England, nine months later she gave birth to two young children; knowing she can't support them she gives them up for adoption, the two children stay in an orphanage for 4 years. Until one day when a women appears and takes them away seeing their potential and trains them in her ways. But these children aren't normal, they have all qualities of a time lord and maybe a bit more … what will happen when they are forced into the care of the ninth doctor.

Chapter One:

Rose sat on the edge of the Tardis door letting her feet hang off the edge into deep space as she looked out she saw a multitude of stars including one star which happened to be a specific dwarf star that was charging the Tardis. Rose happened to be letting her mind run free as the Doctor ran back and forth from one side to another rambling and rambling; "Will you slow down for a moment and think?" Rose snapped "Oh someone's a bit snappy, and I am thinking; I'm always thinking if you must now." Rose huffed and pouted. "What's wrong with you anyway you've done nothing but mope these past few weeks…" the Doctor asked. "Oh nothing just the fact that I'm getting tired of just sitting doing nothing but traveling…" Rose responded half heartedly "What do you m-" But before the Doctor could respond the Tardis shook violently throwing Rose back into the Tardis and into the Doctor. The doors slammed shut and the Tardis started to zoom throughout space and time, suddenly it jolted to a stop sending both Rose and the Doctor flying to the floor. As the Doctor looked up the doors opened to show two figures, they both stepped into the Tardis at the same time, the doors closing behind them. Two teenagers; one boy and one girl, the boy had silver hair about right below his ears and sweeping into his face, his eyes were black as the deepest part of a black hole. He had multiple daggers strapped to his belt and two giant swords on his back; he was wearing a large trench coat with combat boots on and a black shirt with black pants. The girl on the other hand had pitch black hair that reached to her lower back and it was up in a high ponytail; her eyes where a light silver, she had on black shirt that hugged her small frame and had two straps on her upper arms holding one grenade each and had two desert eagles on the back of her belt she also carried leg straps with two guns on each strap over her black skinny jeans with a pair of combat boots as well. "Took you 'effin long enough" The girl said glaring at the Doctor. The Doctor, whom had been standing in shock at the site before him, "Who the bloody hell are you?" He said staring at them once more. The young girl; both of them seemed to be 16 years of age; walked up to the Doctor handed him a letter and motioned with her head for Rose and the boy to come with her. "Come on we won't bite" the boy said to Rose, now at a better look at his face Rose noticed two lip piercings on his bottom lip and one eyebrow piercing. They walked to one of the back rooms of the Tardis, the young girl turned around seeing as she had been leading the way, Rose could also see the young girl had a nose piercing and also a lip piercing; "I'm Andromeda, but if you call me that I won't hesitate to shoot you in the foot, call me Andy I like it much better; and the is V-"said the young girl before being interrupted by the young boy. He walked to Rose grabbed her hand bowed and kissed it "Valentino at your services Madame, but please call me Val" Flashing her a cocky grin and a small chuckle, Andy rolled her eyes "Such a drama queen …" she muttered under her breathe. Rose standing there in shock finally found her voice "Why the hell are you here?" about that time the Doctor walked into the door, "These two will be staying with us for awhile … there is nothing I can do to get rid of them …" he said grimacing; "Says who!" Rose snapped. Andy and Val turned and said at the same time "Him" pointing to the Doctor. "My future self…" the Doctor added. "Doctor there must be something we can do; this is no place for teenagers…" Rose protested; the Doctor looked at her with a sad look in his eyes, "Rose… they're half time lord…"


End file.
